The Next Selection Form
by NewKindofCinderella
Summary: Maxon and America got married and had three children Prince Zachary, Prince Wesley, and Princess Rosie. With Prince Zachary s 19th birthday the selection has started. And with the rebels attacks getting stronger, they are moving closer to a full out war. This story will follow the eight girls that will make it to the elite.
1. List

The Next Selection

Maxon and America got married and had three children Prince Zachary (Age 19), Prince Wesley (Age 19), and Princess Rosie (Age 16). With Prince Zachary`s 19th birthday the selection has started. And with the rebels attacks getting stronger, they are moving closer to a full out war. Who will Prince Zachary pick to be his queen? In a time were the rebels do not welcome the selection. This story will follow the six girls that will make it to the elite.

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON THE PROFILE **

**The Selected Girls**

**1. Name: Emily Van Dan**

Age: 19

Caste: 2

Province: York

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Kat Graham

Personality: She's an only child and she really wants the attention of her mega busy parents. Her parents get her whatever she wants and don't think twice. She's always been spoiled because of this and demands to get what she wants. She's the queen bee type but don't let this fool you into thinking she's a permanent bi*ch because she can put on an acting face just as good as a professional. She will do whatever it takes to rise to power. She wants people to do what she says, to be treated better than everyone else because she is better.

**2. Name: Alana Sanders**

Age: 18

Caste: 3

Province: Kota

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Meagan Tandy

Personality: Alana is a free-spirited girl who loves to dream about impossible things. She loves to write and frequently does so; everything from novels, short stories, and poetry. A bit shy about her work and gets nervous when people read it. She is curious and loves to learn everything that she can which makes her read a lot. Very optimistic and like to trust people, especially likes making new friends. A very friendly, artistic, and curious girl.

**3. Name: Rhiannon-Leigh "Riley" Kramer**

Age: 17

Caste: 4

Province: Swansboro

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Bella Thorne

Personality: Riley is a sweetie, she's naïve to the world, but longs to explore it. She is mentally and physically very pure and doesn't like to use extreme words like love or hate unless she truly means it. She is a great friend and can be a bit on the cheeky side. She'll always be honest with you, unless she's protecting some one by lying. She can be a bit on the stubborn side, but she prefers to call her stubbornness determination instead. She truly enjoys being around other people and getting to know them. She likes trying new things. She hates to make others feel excluded, it makes her feel guilty, so if someone is all alone she's the person who would go to hang out with them. She can be harsh on herself involving school because she's not too great a mathematics and sciences unlike the rest of her family, but she doesn't like being a pity party so her home problems aren't something she'd bring up in a conversation. She can be giggly and silly at times, but she is loyal and when she promises something she will make sure it kept.

**4. Name: Isobel Delaney**

Age: 18

Caste: 4

Province: Orida. She is in love with being in warm places, and doesn't particularly enjoy being in weather that is colder. However she burns easily in the sun, so always would wear a nice sunhat.

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Alexandra Daddario.

Personality: Isobel is pensive. She doesn't open up to just anyone, you have to have earned her trust first. She thinks seriously before she acts, going through all the possibilities before hand, which could get her into trouble if she's faced with quick decisions. She is very honest and will only tell the truth, which makes it hard when it's not what people want to hear. She is a very positive thinker; she always thinks of the glass half full instead of half empty, trying to tune out all the negative thoughts. She is very easily hurt, because of just getting over a bad break up, the wounds are still fresh and she is hurting. However she falls easily, which makes things complicated if the person doesn't return her affections. She is very family and friends oriented and misses them terribly when she is away from them. Being in a room full of crowded people makes her uncomfortable because she is quite claustrophobic.

**5. Name: Hannah Winters**

Age: 16

Caste: 4

Province: Nash

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Lourdes Leon

Personality: She's a shy girl, very bashful and polite. She can get quick tempered but she is usually subdued. She finds solace in riding horses and taking care of the animals on her farm at home. Despite her shy qualities she's sort of obsessed with the Prince. She's been dreaming of being a Princess since she was a little girl and she has been planning to fufill the dream since she was 10. She had her parents pay to send her to school and learn so she can speak 5 different languages (Russian, Portuguese, German, English, and Spanish) which is ironic since she's shy and wouldn't use the languages unless she'd have too.

**6. Name: Remedy Jones**

Age: 17

Caste: 5

Province: Sylvania. A place of history, Remedy's favorite subject.

Pick an Actress for your Appearance: Samantha Boscarino

Personality: Remedy likes to have fun. Although, when the time comes for her to be serious, she will play the part very well. She isn't full of hate or bitterness or any dark emotion at all. Remedy is very lighthearted and amusing to be around and loves making people laugh, and she is very considerate to others. Overall, Remedy is a sweetheart and rarely gets angry at anything. But when she does, watch out.

**7. Name: Wendy Wednesday**

Age: 19

Caste: 6

Province: Salem

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Ana Mulvoy-Ten

Personality: She comes off super sweet and really nice, but really dumb. Kind of a cheerleader type always motivating people. Loves to take care of people and is always looking out for everyone's best interest. She uses her big blue eyes and soft voices to get you to put your complete trust in her. You never know what she is really like until she has backstabbed you. She has probably one of the smartest minds ever, and she is super manipulative. And will do anything to get what she wants, and she wants the crown.

**8. Name: Clementine Smoak**

Age: 16

Caste: 8

Province: Lexing

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Peyton List

Personality: Clementine is Smart. She does not like having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself but she will grow more confident. She is very compassionate and caring. Overall Clementine is brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, smart, and strong person.

**Example**

Name: Clementine "Em" Smoak

Age: 16

Caste: 8

Province: Lexing

Pick an Actress for Appearance: Peyton List

Personality: Clementine is Smart. She does not like having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself but she will grow more confident. She is very compassionate and caring. Overall Clementine is brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, smart, and strong person.

Family: Mary Smoak (Mother, Deceased), John Smoak (Father), Jason Smoak (Older Brother, 21), Ana (Little Sister, 13), James Jackson (Uncle), and Laura Jackson (Aunt)

History: When her mother passed away her Uncle and Aunt took in the family. They are both threes (So was Clementine`s mom before she married her father). Of course there family stayed eights but they have constant work as they personal work for her uncle. Clementine also works as cheap entertainment (Clown, Storey Teller, Juggler, and Acting in Short Skits) at kids' parties. And their uncle is helping the kids move up in the caste like he made Jason join the army and he made Clementine sign up for the selection.

Anything they brought from home: Her Mother`s Locket

Why do they want to marry the princes? : In any way she can help her family she will do it like winning so that they are all ones. Also she feels she could make some real changes in a higher position.

Philanthropy Project: Opening up Soup Kitchens to help feed Fives, Sixes, Sevens, and Eights.

_Debut on the Report Dress: fashionor dot org slash Light-Yellow-Quinceanera-Dress-With-Sweetheart-Ruc hed-Bodice-Organza-Appliques-for-Sweet-16-In-Gener al-Delgado-Paraguay-Style-QDML063FOR-goods-11342 dot html_

Interview: fashionor dot org slash Light-Yellow-Quinceanera-Dress-With-Sweetheart-Ruc hed-Bodice-Organza-Appliques-for-Sweet-16-In-Gener al-Delgado-Paraguay-Style-QDML063FOR-goods-11342 slash html

Pick a Couple of Dresses:

fashionor dot com slash Appliques-Decorate-Yellow-Wholesale-2013- Quinceanera-Dress-In-New-York-Strapless-Organza-Ba ll-Gown-InUion-Paraguay-Style-QDZY088FOR-goods-126 29 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Popular-Ball-Gown-Strapless-Floor-Length-Gold- Quinceanera-Dress-Style-FA-S-178-goods-8740 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Light-Yellow-Quinceanera-Dress-With-Sweetheart-Ruc hed-Bodice-Organza-Appliques-for-Sweet-16-Calle-Bl ancos-Cosra-Rica-Style-QDML063FOR-goods-9693 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Modest-A-line-strapless-floor-length-champagne-app liques-quinceanera-dress-FA-X-018-goods-8272 dot html

fashionor dot com slash 2012-Popular-Ball-Gown-Sweetheart-Floor-Length-Qui nceanera-Dresses-Style-JP42655-goods-7884 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Sweet-Ball-Gown-Strapless-Floor-Length-Yellow-Bead ing-Quinceanera-Dresses-Style-FA-S-130-goods-5672 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Monterrey-Mexico-Wholesale-Gold-Paillette-Ball-Gow n-and-Appliques-Strapless-Bodice-For-2013-Quincean era-Style-QDZY045FOR-goods-12608 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Cuenca-Ecuador-Brand-New-Yellow-2013-sweet-sixteen -Dress-Strapless-Court-Train-Appliques-andBeading- Style-QDZY008FOR-goods-10674 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Modest-Ball-gown-Sweetheart-neck-Floor-Length-Gold -Quinceanera-Dresses-Style-FA-Y-22-goods-9075 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Beautiful-Ball-gown-Sweetheart-Floor-length-Sequin s-Gold-Quinceanera-Dresses-Sequins-Style-FA-Y-0074 -goods-8884 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Beautiful-Ball-gown-Sweetheart-neck-Floor-Length-G old-Quinceanera-Dresses-Style-FA-Y-22-goods-6266 dot html

fashionor dot com slash Gorgeous-Ball-Gown-Strapless-Floor-length-Quincean era-Dresses-Appliques-with-Beading-Style-FA-Z-0233 -goods-7133 dot html

Masquerade Dress and Mask: Mask: ep dot yimg dot com slash ca slash I slash yhst-130817123929166_2259_644342998

Dress: 2 dot bp dot blogspot dot com slash -iz_Nrl3m0Pk/UDfCYs57jII slash AAAAAAAACVU slash SeXHQAyn394 slash s1600 slash marchesa-fall-2012-gold-ball-gown slash jpg


	2. Prologue

36 girls

8 Elite

3 Deaths

2 Unexpected Romances

1 Happily Ever After

1 Ultimate Betrayal

Coming 6/1/2013

**Author Note: If you go to my profile you can find out about Prince Zachary, Prince Wesley and Princess Rosie's appearances and personalities. **

**ONE LAST THING TO FILL OUT**

Fill out your character`s opinion on each character. And when it comes to your character pick a disney song you think goes well with them. (See example below)

Emily Van Dan:

Alana Sanders:

Rhiannon-Leigh "Riley" Kramer:

Isobel Delaney:

Hannah Winters:

Remedy Jones:

Wendy Wednesday:

Clementine "Em" Smoak:

Prince Zachary:

Prince Wesley:

Princess Rosie:

Queen America:

King Maxon:

**Example**

Emily Van Dan: Em would hate her but by doing that she wins so Em just lets whatever she says about her roll off her. And ignores her when she is being bossy.

Alana Sanders: Em loves Alana`s free-spirit and likes to listen to her talk about her dreams. Em would see them as friends' just not particularly close friends.

Rhiannon-Leigh "Riley" Kramer: Em likes how sweet Riley is but wishes she wasn't so naïve to the world. Like Alana, Em would see them as friends' just not particularly close friends.

Isobel Delaney: Em understands that Isobel isn't going to just open up that she will have to be cautious around her until they can both trust each other. Then maybe they can become friends.

Hannah Winters: Em is a little freaked out by her it didn't take Em long to realize that she is a crazy fan girl.

Remedy Jones: Em loves being around Remedy it didn't take them long to become best friends. Em loves that Remedy is very lighthearted and makes her laugh.

Wendy Wednesday: She likes that Wendy is nice and sweet. She is one of Em's close friends. But Em has notice the way Wendy behaves is a bit off but she can't put her figure on it.

Clementine "Em" Smoak: Almost There - Princess and the Frog

Prince Zachary: Em is ok sitting in quiet with Zach. And when she finds out he is having troubles with learning she loves helping him. But Em doesn't find much romance between the two it seems to be more of a brother sister relationship.

Prince Wesley: Em hates him, she hates that he is cocky and irresponsible. But she does like his determination to the ones he loves.

Princess Rosie: Em enjoys Princess Rosie at times she seems to be the only one having any real fun. Em could see herself being good friends with Princess Rosie if it wasn't for that fact that she is a princess.

Queen America: She adores Queen America much like everyone else in the country

King Maxon: She is ok with King Maxon she wishes he could find more time to help solve the everyday problems of 8's.


	3. Update

If you haven't noticed I posted the first chapter on a separate story from this one (since this one had so many reviews and I wanted to start the story with zero)

I was going to post the next chapter on the 1st but my laptop died (and I lost the chapter). I got a new laptop yesterday but it doesn't have Microsoft word yet, so the next chapter wont be out until I get it. So as a semi treat for waiting I created what each girl`s wedding would look like if Zachary picks them. I have each of their rings picked out too but I`m not showing you those until someone can piece together the theme I picked for the weddings.


End file.
